fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Apartnership!
|previous=Father Time! |next=Chin Up! }} Apartnership! is the eighth episode of Season 1. Plot After Wanda gets mad at Cosmo on their umpteenth anniversary, Cosmo visits Fairy World. There, his mom, who has always hated Wanda, announces that she has found him two new girlfriends, Twinkle and Star. In order to get Cosmo back, Wanda must compete against Twinkle and Star in a game show hosted by Cupid, but Cosmo's mom will do anything to ensure that he doesn't go home with Wanda. Synopsis It is the anniversary of both Timmy's real parents and fairy god parents. While the former gain a blindfold and roller skates, the latter (specifically Cosmo) has prepared for their 9895th anniversary by turning Timmy's room into Styrofoam. But when Wanda returns from a meaningless task that Timmy sent her out to do (trying to teach a cat some tricks, only to end up clawed), she is in a sour mood, apparently having forgotten their anniversary and unleashes the cat on him. Hurt, Cosmo poofs back to his mother, Mama Cosma, unaware that the 9895th anniversary was suppose to be the "False Anger" anniversary, which Wanda was acting out. Also, Mama Cosma is completely unaware that Cosmo and Wanda are married, or so it seems. When Cosmo knocks at his mother's door, she is glad that he's no longer with Wanda. Meanwhile, Timmy and Wanda arrive in Fairy World. But as he is about to make a wish, others fairies gather, though Wanda makes them back off. She then slumps down, exhausted, for getting a human to Fairy World takes a lot of magic, meaning that he be stuck where he is unless his godparents make up. Luckily, she has enough strength to poof them to Mama Cosma's house and they come just as Mama Cosma is attempting to set up Cosmo with two fairies named Star and Twinkle and feeding him, "I Rather Dislike Wanda Cookies". The two godparents then have a magical brawl, turning each other into different things, such as a hippo or baby. When Timmy accidentally gets turned into a toilet, he wishes for both of them to stop. He tries to remind them that they love each and is certain that they'd love each other all over again. Mama Cosma takes the claim literally and puts everyone on "The Fairy Dating Game", hosted by Cupid. Whomever Cosmo chooses gets hit with Cupid's magic arrows that eternally will make someone fall in love. After wishing himself back to normal, Timmy fears what could happen if he doesn't prepare his parents' anniversary dinner; at the moment on Earth, his mother has become carnivorous. Unfortunately, Mama Cosma has been bribed Cupid to try and make sure that Cosmo does not fall in love with Wanda. But the initial attempts fail, as Wanda clears up the misunderstanding about their anniversary and admitting how funny it was how she transformed him into a literal example of a Mama's Boy, which Cosmo agrees with. Mama Cosma calls for a commercial break and gives more money to Cupid to double his efforts. Realizing that he may be stuck in Fairy World forever, Timmy brings up the love arrows to reunite his godparents. However, Cosmo bends down to pick up a nickel, causing the arrow to bounce off his chair and hit Cupid, causing him to fall for Mama Cosma. Taking Cupid's place, Timmy gives Cosmo a question card that practically surmised the entire episode and to ask what Wanda would say for the misunderstanding. Wanda gives a heartfelt apology to Cosmo and they reconcile. As the game show ends, Mama Cosma cry out no, forbidding her son's union. Confused, Cosmo asks his mother why she hates his wife. Mama Cosma explains that it's not just because she hates Wanda, but she practically dislikes anyone who takes her son away. That's why she wanted him to marry Star or Twinkle, who was revealed to be robots, programmed to do whatever she says, unlike Wanda. Cosmo stops her, stating that he may be not as bright, confused by big words and have the attention span of a rodent, but Wanda loves him anyway. But that doesn't deter Mama Cosma, who promises to try harder, as she tries to avoid Cupid. Returning to Earth, Timmy cooks up a casserole, which his mother doesn't like, until he hits her with a love arrow. He then uses another on his father, who proclaims his love for his wife, only to back off from her monstrous behaviour. Nearly, in their fishbowl, Timmy's godparents celebrate their anniversary, only for Cosmo to spontaneously forget. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1